


Remember

by Mappae Mundi (rdb1707)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Canon, Drabble, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-15
Updated: 2014-01-15
Packaged: 2018-01-08 20:35:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1137097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rdb1707/pseuds/Mappae%20Mundi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Malam ini dia kembali diingatkan pada satu hal yang harus dipatuhinya.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remember

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin © Isayama Hajime. I own nothing except this plot. And I'm not making any profit from this fanfiction.

Satu usapan pelan di kepala dibalas dengan sebuah lirikan tajam. Bukannya marah, ia tahu itu, hanya saja memang bentuk mata sayu itu seolah selalu menampakkan arogansi yang begitu nyata hingga memberi horor pada banyak orang yang melihatnya. Ia tidak peduli dengan hal itu. Dan sekali lagi, dia mengusap surai yang memiliki warna sama dengan kelamnya malam.

“Hentikan,” ujarnya gusar.

Tangan itu berhenti bergerak walau telapaknya masih berada di sana, dengan rambut bertekstur halus menyelip di antara jemarinya.

Lirikan itu makin tajam dan… baiklah, ia menyerah. Semua pekerjaan administrasi yang menumpuk membuatnya menghindari argumen. Alasan-alasan pembawa emosi negatif, walau ekspedisi akan dilaksanakan esok hari. Erwin Smith memiliki kapasitas otak yang lebih dari cukup serta pengetahuan akan psikologi manusia memadai untuk mengetahui bahwa ekspedisi yang penting tidak boleh dikacaukan dengan amarah atau rasa benci atau rasa kesal. Semua yang dimulai dengan buruk akan berakhir dengan buruk juga.

Keheningan terasa nyaman di antara mereka. Bukan salahnya kalau tidak memiliki darah cerewet di kepalanya. Bukan salahnya kalau dia lebih suka menunjukkan afeksi melalui gestur sederhana dan ekspresi bermakna tersirat. Keheningan ini bukan salah siapapun. Hanya malam ini begitu hangat, terlebih angin sepoi yang masuk melalui jendelanya begitu memanja kulit, menciptakan gelombang kantuk bak hipnotis.

Sewaktu-waktu tubuh setinggi 188 centimeter itu bisa terjatuh apabila kesadarannya diambil alih oleh kantuk. Punggungnya yang bersandar pada tembok batu bisa saja terlempar keluar ketika konsentrasi massa dan gaya gravitasi mempermainkannya. Namun, sebelum hal itu sempat terjadi, dia sudah melempar senyum.

Sejenak Levi berpikir mengenai hal apa yang membuat Erwin nampak idiot pada malam ini.

“Langitnya cerah. Indah sekali.”

Terutama karena baru saja mendengar—dari semua topik yang bisa dipilihnya. Harus yang ini?—pujian mengenai cuaca. Sejak kapan dia adalah orang yang cocok untuk diajak berbicara mengenai awan-awan cirrus, stratus, dan nimbus di atas sana? Sebutkan saja lagi pujian mengenai segala hal di udara: partikulat, aerosol atmosfer—apalah, ia tidak peduli.

Sehingga jawaban yang ia berikan hanya kerutan pada dahi.

Tawa hampa serta dengusan menjadi respon. Levi kira Erwin akan melanjutkan semua ini; melanjutkan omongannya mengenai cuaca dan (kalau-kalau Komandan satu ini berubah jadi _super_ idiot) mengubahnya menjadi metafora. Namun, ia menemukan wajah itu berubah serius. Dua biner kembar berwarna biru cerah yang semula menatapnya main-main kini nampak membius. Kalau mereka bilang tatapan bisa membunuh, maka tatapan Erwin adalah tatapan yang bisa menelanjangi.

Tanpa ia suruh, ada pertambahan insignifikan yang ia rasakan dalam degup jantungnya. Levi menunggu.

“Apa kau sudah siap?”

Dia tidak tahu jawaban apa yang harus diberikan. Apakah pertanyaan retorika, apakah ungkapan ketidaktahuan, atau sinisme. Erwin selalu berhasil membingungkannya pada saat-saat yang tidak tepat. Selalu saja berhasil menentukan momentumnya sendiri, pria satu itu.

“Semua alatku sudah bersih, kamarku sudah rapi. Yang kurang hanya mandi sebelum berangkat,” jawabnya datar. “Apa itu sudah cukup membuatmu puas?”

Tangan yang masih berada di atas kepala Levi kini berpindah. Kedua tangan Erwin terlipat di depan dada, semakin membuatnya bingung. Namun keseriusan kini berubah menjadi senyum dan Levi menemukan Erwin kini kembali menatapnya dengan wajah jenaka.

“Apa?”

Kata berintonasi tanya itu lolos dari mulutnya. Terlalu gatal untuk tak diucapkan, terlalu sayang jika tak diutarakan sekarang.

“Ah… Tidak,”—Erwin mengerling menatap ke luar, melihat pemandangan dari pinggir jendela tempatnya bersandar. Mata mereka tidak saling bertukar pandang, tapi Levi tahu bahwa kata-kata ini ditujukan padanya—“Kau harus ingat pesanku. Jangan lupakan tugasmu, Levi.”

Ia mendecak pelan, memutar mata, lalu berbalik. Merasa bahwa kehadirannya di sini adalah sebuah kesia-siaan. Sebelum ia membiarkan pintu menutup dan berdebam di belakangnya, klausa itu pun keluar:

“Sudah pasti.”

.

.

.

Sekali lagi dia diingatkan pada satu hal. Pada satu tugas yang dititahkan padanya sedari lama. Yang terpenting dan menjadi rahasia di antara mereka berdua. Menjadi janji tanpa tirani. Menjadi sumpah tanpa darah. Satu-satunya kata sekuat _omerta_ dalam hidupnya yang fana.

Levi masih ingat sampai sekarang.

_\---_

_“Ingat, Levi,” Erwin memandangnya lurus-lurus. Entah kapan dia bisa memahami mengapa biner mata milik seseorang bisa begitu memesona dan beracun pada saat yang sama. “Kalau ada satu hal yang harus kaulakukan, hanya ini yang akan kuucapkan:_

_“Jangan mati.”_

_\---_

**Author's Note:**

> Banyak istilah aneh karena mabuk setelah baca buku tentang Meteorologi dan Klimatologi. Harapannya bikin fanfiksi sekalian nyicil belajar. Tapi malah berakhir abal. Haha.
> 
> Partikulat = pencemar padat atau cair yang berukuran antara 0,001-500 nanometer. Digolongkan menjadi: kabut, asap, debu halus, dan debu kasar.  
> Aerosol atmosfer = (anggap saja) partikel padat dan cair yang mengapung di atmosfer.  
> Keterangan jenis awannya tidak usah, ya. Ribet.
> 
> #okesip


End file.
